Hermann Hagedorn
Hermann Hagedorn (1882-1964) was an American poet and biographer. Life Hagedorn was born in New York City and educated at Harvard University, (where he was awarded the George B. Sohier Prize for literature), the University of Berlin, and Columbia University. From 1909 to 1911, he was an instructor in English at Harvard. Hagedorn was a friend and biographer of Theodore Roosevelt. He also served as Secretary and Director of the Theodore Roosevelt Association from 1919 to 1957. Drawing upon his friendship with Roosevelt, Hagedorn was able to elicite the support of Roosevelt's friends and associates' personal recollections in his biography of Roosevelt which was first published in 1919 and then updated in 1921 and which is oriented toward children. The book has summary questions for young readers at the end of each chapter. Drawing on the same friends and associates of Roosevelt, Hagedorn also published the 1st serious study of Roosevelt's experience as a rancher in the Badlands after the death of his wife and mother in 1884. Hagedorn's access to Roosevelt's associates in these 2 books has been utilized by historian, Edmund Morris in his 2 highly acclaimed biographical books on Roosevelt published in 1979 and 2001. Publications Poetry * The Woman of Corinth: A tale in verse. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1908. * A Troop of the Guard, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1909. * Poems and Ballads. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1912; New York: Macmillan, 1913. *[https://archive.org/details/thegreatmaze00hagerich The Great Maze / The Heart of Youth: A poem and a play]. New York, Macmillan, 1916. *''Hymn of Free Peoples Triumphant. New York: Macmillan, 1918. *''The Book of Hill Verse, 1913-1920. New York: John C. Winston, 1920. *''Ladders Through the Blue: A book of lyrics''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1925. *''The Three Pharaohs: A dramatic poem''. New York: John Day, 1932. *''This Darkness and this Light: Hrvard poems, 1907-1937''. Cambridge, MA: privately published, 1938. *''Combat at Midnight: A book of poems''. New York: John Day, 1940. *''While There is Time—''. Santa Barbara, CA: Pacific Coast Publishing, 1962. Plays *''The Silver Blade: A drama in one act. Berlin: Alfred Unger, 1907. *The Horse Thieves: A comedy in one act. Cambridge, MA: 1908. *Makers of Madness: A play in one act and three scenes. New York: Macmillan, 1914. *The Heart of Youth. New York: Macmillan, 1915. Novels *Faces in the Dawn. New York: Macmillan, 1914. *''The Rough Riders: A romance. New York: Harper, 1927. *''The Hour of Stars''. Rochester, NY: Centaur Press, 1963. Non-fiction *''Where Do You Stand? An appeal to Americans of German origin. New York: Macmillan, 1918. *''Theodore Roosevelt: A biographical sketch. (2 volumes), New York: privately published by the Roosevelt Memorial Exhibition Committee, 1919. Volume I, Volume II *''The Life of Theodore Roosevelt''. London: G.G. Harrap, 1919. * That Human Being, Leonard Wood. New York: Harcourt, Brace, & Howe, 1920. *''Roosevelt in the Bad Lands. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1921. ''Volume I, Volume II *''Roosevelt: Prophet of unity''. New York: Scribner, 1924. *''Leonard Wood: A biography''. New York & London: Harper, 1931. * The Magnate: William Boyce Thompson and his Time. New York: Reynal & Hitchcock, 1935. *''Brookings: A biography''. New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''Edwin Arlington Robinson: A biography''. New York: Macmillan, 1938. *''The Bugle that Woke America: The saga of Theodore Roosevelt's last battle for his country''. New York: John Day, 1940. *''Sunward I've Climbed: The story of John Magee, poet and soldier, 1922-1941''. New York: Macmillan, 1942. *''Americans: A book of lives''. New York: John Day, 1946. *''The Bomb that Fell on America''. Santa Barbara, CA: Pacific Coast Publishing, 1946. * Prophet in the Wilderness: The story of Albert Schweitzer. New York: Macmillan, 1947. *''A Guide to Sagamore Hill: The place, the people, the life, the meaning''. New York; Theodore Roosevelt Association, 1953. *''The Roosevelt Family of Sagamore Hill''. New York: Macmillan, 1954. *Biographical sketch in A Theodore Roosevelt Round-up (edited by Sidney Wallach). New York: Theodore Roosevelt Association, 1958. *''The Hyphenated Family: An American saga''. New York: Macmillan, 1960. Juvenile *''You Are the Hope of the World: An appeal to the girls and boys of America. New York: Macmillan, 1917. *The Boys' Life of Theodore Roosevelt. New York & London: Harper, 1918. *''The Road to Liberty: The Declaration of Independence, the Constitution of the U.S., the Constitution of New Jersey, History of the flag and The road to liberty, and how Zach Peters found it: An American adventure in ten dreams. Philadelphia: John C. Winston, 1928. *''The Book of Courage''. Philadelphia: John C. Winston, 1929. *''Eleven Who Dared'' (edited by Dorothea Hagedorn Parfit). New York: Four Winds, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hermann Hagedorn 1882-1964, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 4, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Hermann Hagedorn in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Early Morning at Bargis," "Fatherland," "The Cabaret Dancer" *Hagedorn in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Early Morning at Bargis," "Doors," "Departure," "Broadway" *Hermann Hagedorn at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Books * *Hermann Hagedorn at Amazon.com ;About *Herman Hagedorn Papers at the University of Syracuse Category:1882 births Category:1964 deaths Category:American academics Category:American biographers Category:American poets Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American people of German descent Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Date of birth missing Category:Place of death missing Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from New York City